homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060616-What Have You Done
teasingAsperity TA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 16:46 -- TA: aaisha......... TA: what.... did you do..... AT: ?? TA: i had to go talk to libby..... TA: about eribus..... AT: oh TA: i'll repeat..... TA: what did.... you do..... AT: ...im getting a really nasty flashback to another conversation that started like this a long time ago TA: i....'m waiting.... for you.... to explain why you did what you did..... TA: or why.... you let eribus do what he.... did..... AT: eribus offered to AT: and i was irritated nyarla was just gonna get to sit in the archives doing nothing AT: after all the bullshit TA: i was going to let libby give his ghosts to ari if.... he continued to fuck up..... AT: that doesnt solve anything TA: that punishment is better than what i gave.... him..... AT: yes being locked in a room which he complained about TA: which was for his own.... good..... TA: and look where that got him......... AT: yes TA: dead...... TA: again...... AT: mm TA: i was going.... to.... talk to.... libby.... again before i was ..... TA: summoned..... AT: uh well i got there first i guess AT: priority for empress i suppose? TA: probably..... TA: i had other things on my mind actually..... TA: it's done though..... TA: so we just have to hope that nyarla doesn't fuck up......... TA: i hope that your.... faith isn't misplaced like mine was...... AT: ... TA: don't give me finish crumbs..... AT: uh AT: mm TA: why did you let him volunteer like that..... TA: what possible.... reason could you have.... had to do that..... AT: i didnt "let" him volunteer like that AT: he just did TA: and you didn....'t put your foot down and tell him no?..... TA: you're the empress...... AT: i was going to offer myself AT: and i did AT: he stopped me because im empress TA: so.... you let him blindly offer.... himself up like that..... AT: it wasnt a blind offer TA: regardless..... TA: i have very.... little faith that nyarla will be able to do his.... land without.... attempting to do something against the rules..... TA: so.... now my matesprit is going to die..... TA: because we had to give.... nyarla.... another chance?..... AT: he was just dead lorcan AT: after all that AT: i didnt plan for it to go this way i planend to revive him TA: he doesn't deserve thatg..... TA: he doesn't deserve another chance..... AT: if he stayed in archives he never wouldve learned TA: who said he would've stayed.... in the archives..... TA: i wasn't going to continue putting up with his bullshit..... AT: going with ari wouldnt have taught him anything either TA: it.... would be better than saying "hey we trust you.... with our friend's lives!"..... AT: no AT: because then he wouldve been stuck with his own self-rightous thinking AT: forevver TA: aaisha..... TA: listen..... TA: when libby told him the terms..... TA: he didn....'t even seem upset.... that eribus had done this..... TA: he....'s still stuck in his self-righteous.... bullshit even with someone else....'s lives on the line..... AT: great AT: he probably wouldnt have even batted an eye if it was me TA: can you see why i'm so angry now?..... TA: can you see.... why i'm.... upset with this whole situation?..... TA: nyarla isn't going to learn from his either!..... AT: yes AT: i can see if AT: there can be a switch out TA: don't bother...... TA: let him run.... his stupid land..... TA: what's done is.... done......... TA: let him at least try..... AT: im sorry TA: don't.... start apologizing..... TA: just..... TA: don't..... AT: then what do you want me to do TA: don..... TA: don't apologize for decisions you thought were right at the time..... TA: be better the next time something like this happens..... TA: i don't know..... TA: i.... thought i would've been able to stop him like i.... was supposed to..... AT: and i thought my feelings actually meant something to him TA: according to him......... TA: no one's matters but his..... AT: haha yes i realized that AT: i didnt want to die for him AT: i already went to the terrors AT: and drowning in his guilt over it oesnt mean a thing if he isnt changing because of it TA: i'm starting to realize how.... horrible he is at being a <>..... AT: i dont think he's very good at relationships... TA: i find.... myself..... TA: not really surprised..... TA: lorrea did try to warn me, i think..... AT: you had to try TA: i....'m.... stubborn if anything else..... AT: i just... AT: wanted his support... TA: if.... he....'s too much of an idiot to give it to you......... TA: then is he really worth it..... AT: i wanted him to learn i wanted it to be worth AT: i didnt awnt all those sweeps to mean NOTHING TA: he's blind..... TA: he doesn....'t see what he has and just keeps losing.... it..... AT: i dont want to be alone anymore TA: no one wants to be alone..... TA: you have lorrea though..... AT: i know i know but im so.. envious TA: of what..... AT: you AT: lorrea AT: ... libby TA: don't be jealous.... of libby..... TA: of all of the people you could be jealous of......... TA: not her..... AT: im not jealous im envious.. and there's plenty to be envious of TA: whatever..... TA: be happy with what you have.... and then..... TA: who knows......... TA: maybe nyarla will come crawling.... back and will finally.... realize that he fucked up..... TA: if not..... TA: there's other eligible.... troll bachelors and bachelorettes out there..... AT: i dont want nyarla back AT: i dont want that at all TA: then there are plenty of other trolls to choose from..... AT: mm TA: i'm not.... into shipping people though..... TA: it's kind of gross..... AT: i dont really care to be shipped right now so thats fine TA: i wouldn't ship.... you anyways..... TA: it's not.... right..... AT: well i think it can be helpful.. sometimes AT: but thank you TA: you're welcome..... TA: i..... TA: i'm sorry for.... yelling at.... you..... AT: its okay he's your matesprit so.. TA: i shouldn't have yelled..... AT: its fine AT: im the empress i can handle it TA: if you.... were any other empress you would've..... TA: well nevermind..... AT: ? TA: nothing it's.... nothing......... AT: okay TA: just..... TA: let.... me take care of.... nyarla if.... something happens, okay....?..... AT: sure. you are the grand highblood now so TA: which reminds.... me......... TA: i need that gavel.......... AT: oh the one AT: antera had? TA: yes..... TA: that.... one..... AT: i think heliux still has it TA: if he hands.... it.... over..... TA: then maybe.... i won't beat him senseless...... TA: maybe..... AT: he is the only yellowblood left AT: be gentle with him TA: i'll be as gentle as is necessary...... AT: alright AT: if i see him first ill see if i cant get the gavel for you TA: i.... would.... appreciate.... that..... AT: :) TA: smilies are shady as fuck..... AT: sorry AT: im feeling kinda dizy tho so ill talk to you lter? TA: take care of yourself..... -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 20:11 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorcan